


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Established Relationship, F/F, Insecure Violet, Insecurity, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober day 4, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Violentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Violet has insecurities, Clementine has confidence, and between them is a mirror.Otherwise known as my kinktober day 4 prompt- Mirror Sex.





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on these. I am so, so sorry. My health took a relapse and I'm sicker than I have been all week. But I'm still trying to catch up as quickly as I can. I also need to respond to comments for Play Time, and I will get there.
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this one but I hope it's still an enjoyable quick read.

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall.

  
Steam waltzes lazily around the bathroom, curling and winding and twirling into the air and away from Violet's shower heated skin. Toothbrush poking from between her lips, held firmly between her teeth, she streaks her hand through the condensation that fogs the mirror, cutting her face more clearly into view.

Above her, the light in the bathroom hums and buzzes quietly, bathing her heat kissed skin in a white glow that was bright and artificial. Under the harsh light her imperfections are stark and prominent, glaring her full in the face, and without her clothes on, there was nowhere for her to hide.

Violet had always hated her body growing up. Puberty had been a traumatic time for her. Hated how she suffered through the growing pains without gaining more than just a few extra inches. Hated how coltish and boyish she looked, all jutting angles and long sharp edges, and while other girls had then transitioned and grew softer lines and developed rounded curves, Violet had felt as though she remained stuck in the awkward stages between girl and woman.

She peers down along the length of her body and prods curiously at the tiny soft curve of her belly with a finger and grumbles around the toothbrush. Even now, at twenty two, she still has complaints. 

She draws her index finger up the center line of her body, skating around her bellybutton and up along her sternum, pausing her fingers travels between her breasts. Trailing her nail over the tiny cluster of freckles under her left breast and around the dusky pink nipple that tightens under the attention. Before, finally, she closes her palm over the understated swell of breast and curiously presses it back against her ribs and sighs. Still barely a handful. She had always been what Clementine would call petite. Violet would call herself scrawny.

Leaning to spit the last of the toothpaste and rinse out her mouth, Violet braces her arms either side of the sink and lifts her eyes. Glittering green peers back at her through pale blonde strands, darkened by water. They hang around her face, limp and lank, ends just barely curling under at her chin.

She then lowers her gaze to her prominent collar bones and hates how sharp they look. Sweeps her eyes lower and scowls at the shadows shifting over her skin as her lungs expand and contract. Follows the lines that lead to her barely tapering waist and narrow juts of her hipbones, until finally she lands on the neatly trimmed tuft of pale downy hair nestled between her slim thighs.

She sighs and turns her eyes away from her mirror self. She's so plain.

Frustration suddenly prickles behind her eyes. She doesn’t understand, and she doubts she ever will, why Clementine chose her. Pursued and courted her. She doesn’t understand why, whenever they have sex, Clementine never seemed to close her eyes, never looked away from her. And when Violet would screw her courage together and dare to peek through shuttered lashes, she always found herself ensnared by the tawny eyes darkened by desire and threaded through with flecks of gold, peering back at her. Watching her through every shuddering cry and toe curling climax.

“Vi? You ok in there?” The knock comes quietly at first, then silence. Violet flinches out of her thoughts and finds herself holding her breath, hoping the brunette on the other side doesn’t linger.

Of course, she does.

The knock is louder this time, faster and harder to ignore. “Violet. Come on, I gotta pee.”

The blonde rolls her eyes at her reflection, and the mirror Violet rolls hers right back. “It’s not locked, Clem.” Grabbing her towel from the closed toilet, the blonde scrubs the coarse fibers over her saturated strands just as the door pushes open. Darting inside, Clementine breezes past her lover. Fiddles for a moment before sitting and huffing a long heavy sigh of relief as she attends to herself.

“Ok, it’s gotta be said… when we move, we’re getting a second bathroom.”

Violet hums a non committal response as she teases out a stubborn tangled snarl from her hair with her fingers.

Finishing up and flushing, the brunette moves over to stand beside the blonde at the sink as she washes her hands. Her gaze slyly sliding over to eye her partner's nude body and admiring the way the lithe form shifts. “Though, I’d miss moments like this.” She trails her clean but wet fingers over Violet’s hips and smirks.

“What? Taking a piss with an audience?”

“Oh, god no.” Clementine folds her arms loosely over the hips and tucks her chin to the crook of Violet’s neck. “I’d miss seeing you naked.” A gentle press of smiling lips against the column of her throat makes Violet wiggle slightly. “And wet.”

Violet rolls her eyes and mumbles a lackluster complaint as she scrubs the towel over her shoulders and down her body. Her lips unable to prevent the tiny smile that twitches at the edges of her mouth. “You see me naked all the time.” Eyes shuttering as the trailing fingers touch firmer to her skin and dip a little lower. “Besides, not much to see on me, naked or not.”

“Oh, hush you.” Her fingers finish their trek and settle on the very tops of Violet’s thighs, thumbs and index fingers framing around the folds of intimate flesh between them. “You have plenty to see.” Her smile widens, reaching her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, sure.” The derisive snort escapes Violet’s lips before she can stop it, followed by a weakly mumbled. “I’m not.”

Violet’s eyes are drawn away from the fingers tracing tiny circles on her thighs to the reflection in the mirror, only to find herself pinned by Clementine frowning back at her. For a moment she is ensnared by the intensity of the honey amber eyes, ablaze in golden flame, but unable to hold them for long as anxiety swirls in her belly. So she diverts her gaze as the first hint of embarrassed heat flushes into her cheeks, pinking her skin anew and lowering her eyes back to the hands still dangerously close to sensitive flesh and creeping closer.

“You really think that, don’t you?” The question is soft, barely more than a whisper against the blonde’s ear. Warm breath stirring the wispy strands that frame it.

There’s a lump in her throat and Violet swallows hard against it. Nodding slowly and closing her eyes because she can’t trust herself not to burst into tears if she doesn’t.

The arms around her waist tighten, pulling her back against Clementine’s front and the lips, that had whispered so sweetly to her, part to allow gentle teeth take grip of her earlobe. “Well, you are.” She lets the sensitive extremity pop from between her teeth as she tugs and delights in the shudder that it causes. “Let me show you how I see you.”

Violet frowns at the words, not quite understanding. “How?”

“Like this.”

Clementine’s hand is suddenly at her jaw, fingertips skimming along the angles and defined lines of her high cheekbones, tilting her head and guiding her lips to her own. The angle is strange and their kiss a little sloppy, but from the corner of her eye, Violet can see the slide of Clementine’s tongue against her own reflected in the glass. Watching it as well as feeling it when her teeth catch on her thick lower lip and tugs.

She can’t help herself when she sighs her approval. Can’t help it when she whimpers as she feels Clementine’s other hand trailing up over her belly and gathers the entirety of one breast into her warm palm. She can’t help when her lashes flicker low and she closes her eyes, focusing on the sensations that both soothe and thrill her.

And then the lips are suddenly gone from hers and the blonde whines her protest of the missing touch. Her breath catches in her throat when she more feels than hears Clementine’s thickened voice reverberating through her with the first flutter of interest stirring in her belly. “Don’t close your eyes, I want you to watch yourself.”

That flutter turns to a twist, and then into the unmistakable throb of arousal. Her whine deepens to a dark, needy moan when she forces her lashes to part and lifts her eyes back to the couple reflected back at her in the mirror. Even as she turns her face and buries her nose against Clementine’s cheek, she keeps her eyes open and fixed on their reflections in the mirror.

She watches as Clementine drags her thumb over her lip. Pressing just enough to dip the fleshy pad between them, dampening her digit and uses it to draw a line along her jaw and down her slender throat. Her spine curls upwards in encouragement, pressing herself against the touches as the thumb drops over the edge of her collar to join the other palm and covers her still exposed breast. Gasps at the audible inhale of Clementine taking in her scent, whines through her nose as she feels sharp teeth worrying her sensitive neck and the spit slicked thumb rolling her tightened nipple before smoothing lower.

“You always make such pretty noises for me.”

Violet clamps her teeth and stubbornly sets her jaw against the next sound trying to bubble up her throat, green eyes narrowing in defiance as holds Clementine’s eye peering over her shoulder.

The brunette smirks and tweaks the nipple still enclosed in her hand, testing the blonde’s commitment to her act of defiance and amused by the shaky inhale that whistles through her teeth. Delighting in the tiny trembles thrumming through the slender frame and vibrates against her own body. 

“You’re so cute when you’re stubborn.” She purrs, skipping her fingers down the heaving ribs and curling around the sharp hip to lay her palm flat against the cradle of her hips. Her fingers slipping either side of the rapidly dampening crease between Violet’s thighs and holding her still, teasing her. “But you always cave.”

The first pass of Clementine’s fingers between her folds has Violet’s eyes slamming shut and rising onto her toes. The second, brings the blonde’s hands up to bury into Clementine’s curls, twisting the thick tresses in her tight fists as she swallows down her whimpers. And with the third, she curves her neck over Clementine’s shoulder, baring her throat to a stinging rain of soft kisses and sharp teeth, her cries escaping her lips on a shaky exhale.

“Open your eyes, Vi. Look at yourself.”

Violet’s lashes flutter and then part, tilting her chin to her chest as she blinks the mirror her into focus and gasps. She doesn't recognize herself reflected back at her, spine bending gracefully, her back bowing against Clementine's chest. She doesn't recognize the sinfully debauched girl in the mirror, thighs spread wide, as herself despite knowing that her hips grind against the fingers parting her folds and exposing the rapidly tightening knot of nerves. Wordless cries pleading with the fingers -furiously stroking her through such lewd and wet sounds- to make her knees buckle.

She does recognize that the girl in the mirror isn’t going to last…

… and neither will she.

“You see?” Clementine murmurs, lip, tickling the shell of Violet’s ear as she meets the hooded green gaze stained with lust, pupils blown wide. “This is how I see you all the time. Not just when you're squirming under me. Look at yourself. Do you see how strong and free you are? That's what I see that in everything you do. See how your eyes shine? That’s what I see whenever you look at me. You are beautiful, Violet. Inside and out. And I am never not amazed that you allow me to see every single side of you.”

And finally, the mirror shows her the same girl that Clementine saw and, somehow, this time, it just seems to fit.

Violet’s labored breathing hitches in her throat. She had never thought that she could ever be so turned on to see herself spread wide and lain bare. Or to see her own scarlet flushed face burning back at her as her hips follow Clementine’s firm, confident strokes and she chases her climax. Her hair a tangled mess and her mouth hanging partly open. She can see the first fluttering of orgasm trembling through her parted flesh a second before she feels her insides coiling, drawing her in from the edges like a burning star.

“You should see yourself when you come, Vi. You’re breathtaking.” Clementine’s voice comes to her soft and low and so very far away. “Would you like to see that.”

But even as Violet nods, she can feel that familiar wave of sensations cresting, can feel her lashes instinctively slide together and she fairly sobs her complaints into Clementine’s throat as she begins to fall. And, through the rushing din of heated blood roaring, the throb of her heart in the back of her throat, Violet just barely makes out Clementine’s voice as she chuckles darkly, her fingers stroking the trembling blonde through her first wave.

“You might miss it this time. But don’t worry, Vi... We have all day.”


End file.
